More Than Carrots
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: When carrots get in the way of Elliot's love for Alice, and Alice's brain does a 180 degree flip. Note: A bit OOC Alice, and Elliot is obsessed with actual carrots for the sake of the plot.


_NOTE: I am aware that Elliot HATES carrots, and he LOVES carrot-food, but for the sake of this fanfiction, let's make Elliot LOVES CARROTS._

_I just realized I haven't been making anything for this pairing, so yeah!_

_And enjoy and review~!_

* * *

**More Than Carrots**  
_April 12th 2015_  
by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose

* * *

Blood Dupre is a big shipper of Elliot and Alice.

He may seems uncaring towards his second-in-command, but it's never stated that they are not friends. He just doesn't like getting all fluffy, with a guy, no less. Well, that's for Elliot. For Alice Liddell, he has to admit that he does care for her, and since she's in love with the March Hare, then whether the Boss likes it or not, Elliot is in the Care Circle.

And why he ships—using the word 'ship' to be casual instead of 'supportive'—this couple doesn't need much reasons or efforts to see in a certain perspective. He can just sit, picks up his cup of tea, and the daily dilly-dally of the couple will never cease to amuse him. And we all know our Mafia Boss loves himself some amusement.

Alice slams and strides into the dining with long steps, red-faced, eyes-tearing up, huffing and puffing.

Holding a carrot.

The show hasn't started yet, and Blood almost spits his precious Orange Pekoe from the unexpected tickle.

Then Elliot comes in, following with a meek expression, short-fast-steps behind. Before Alice reaches the table, she turns to her lover with that dramatic flair of her gown, and the absurdity of how her tears, for a moment there, flew in the air.

Then she states her complaints.

"My God, Elliot! Get it together!" she takes a deep breath and lifts the carrot in her hand in front of his face, so close that it almost rubs his nose. "Which one do you love better!? Carrot or I!?"

Blood tries his best to set down his cup before doubling over below the table.

Then Alice sets the carrot beside her cheek, and Elliot is now torn, his amethyst irises darting from the lady then to the carrot repeatedly. Blood peeks from the edge of his table again, waiting for how his clueless subordinate will make it alive out of this situation.

Elliot grits his teeth and shuts his eyes, looking away, all the while grabbing the carrot—he runs off. Imagine Beethoven's _Carmen_ is playing with church organ, and thunders falling behind Alice as she falls on her knees. Blood has to do a silent clap—this charade deserves a grand round of applause, unfortunately if he claps too loud she will most likely bury him alive when he's asleep.

He has to mute down the sadistic laughter in his head for the sake of hearing her murmurs.

"Carrots, carrots, carrots..." Alice hits the ground with her fist. "I despise carrots...I loathe carrots...I WANT TO BECOME A CARROT..."

Hell freezes over. Blood has no words for this development.

Alice Liddell stands up, even her back is yelling 'determination' as she walks out of the dining room, completely giving no care for the breakfast. Well, lunch, considering Blood is not a morning person.

The Hatter shivers in mixed feelings. He's amused. He's curious. And most of all, he's worried of what Alice Liddell is trying to pull after saying that she wishes to become a carrot. He can't help but say out loud;

"Elliot is such a lucky punk, isn't he?"

~.X.~

"I will become a carrot...I will become a carrot..."

Dee and Dum keep hearing that mystic chant. Out of curiosity, they ditch their post and searched for the perpetrator. Turns out Alice is just digging the garden.

"Oh no, Big Sis is planting carrots, ain't she?"

"That chicken bastard better appreciate her!"

~.X.~

And when night time period come, and Elliot has gathered his balls to face his lover, he can't find her. He was planning for a make-up sex or if he can't get his hopes that high, just some cuddling, and promise to cut off his carrot diet (he was crying all of the sudden in the middle of a gun war earlier, just from the thought of it).

But yes. He can't find her. She has made it a principle to sleep during the night time period, and it won't last long. And he's worried. So Elliot buttons up and leaves their room.

He meets Blood who's in a rush. "Boss, you seen Alice?"

"Wherever she is, she's probably better than the state of my garden!" Blood answers in an agitated tone as he doesn't wait for Elliot, rushing out of the manor. Elliot, worried for anything that Blood cares, follows the Hatter.

"What's wrong?" he can't help but ask as they are half-running to the garden.

"Some imbeciles think it'd be a wonderful idea..." he huffs, and finally make a turn behind the high bushes. "...To dig my garden..." His voice trails off into complete mute.

The Tweedles are currently trying to pull out Alice Liddell who has buried herself into the ground to the point that her head and neck are the only things left on the surface.

"Big Sis! You need to get out of there!" Dee grunts, trying to pull the lady out of the ground.

"No, no, NO! NO! I WILL BECOME A CARROT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Blood steps back, feeling completely weirded out. "Elliot, it'd be best if you lie about anything related to carrot—"

Elliot has jumped onto the ground in order to hug the head of his lover.

"Oh, Alice you cute one carrot you, baby I love you so much!"

"I am carrot and Alice now. Do you love me more than carrots?"

"More than carrots, baby!"

Just another day in the Hatter Domain...


End file.
